DC: 2012-03-03 - Tre Joins the Investigation
Princess Koriand'r is not in a good mood then. But she recognizes that now is not the time for aggression. So she waits in the medbay as one of the automated medical units treats her, half her upper body burnt in various stages as some of the skin is regrown. Kara Zor-El comes out of the elevator, bringing Tre by the arm. Apparently they've made up with each other after Kara's recent red-K-induced actions. "Kori, what the .. what happened to you? I heard you and Lady Blackhawk saying you were going to go investigate what happened with me but... seriously waht happened?" she asks, now feeling bad that she didnt come downstairs from the medbay when she overheard her friends talking in the lobby. Though it's not like they'd have likely let her come anyway - everyone was wanting to make sure she didn't have some sort of relapse or aftereffects from her 'bender.' Starfire glances over at Supergirl, still regal even with half the skin of her upper body somewhat burnt, "There was a moderate engagement while you were in the tower. The situation was handled. It seems that someone has been specifically targeting you, Kara." Tre does what he can to keep up with Kara which when shes in a hurry you have to literally run. But then again they were coming to Star, in the medbay though? Something really bad had to happen for her to be up there. As they come off the elevator, he blinks a few times seeing her burnt like this, and hearing the shock in Karas voice. Listening to what happend, "How you holding up Star?" he asks with concern in his voice as he starts to pull Kara closer to Star as she is being treated. Kara Zor-El looks at Tre, then Starfire. "Moderate engagement? Kori, you look like you were in a war or something." She looks at her friend with x-ray vision. "No broken bones but there's a lot of subdermal bleeding. Are you sure you're okay?" Fortunately, the automated med units are rather good - Cyborg knows a lot about medical technology, obviously. It's really rather shocking - they might not be Kryptonian, but Tamaraneans are extremely strong and tough to hurt. "Who did this? Did you find out who got me affected by red kryptonite?" How did she know that she was affected by that? Oh yeah... super-hearing. She must have overheard Zinda and Starfire talking in the lobby when she was in the med bay. Starfire nods over at Kara, "Exactly. While we were out on an investigation we encountered an assault unit at one of the areas we were investigating. There is a high probability that it was left over in a level for ambush of anyone pursuing the investigation." Kory will be fine over in a few days, though unlike Kara she cannot take herself ina solar dip to help heal. The machine was capable of hurting, if not actually defeating Kara, but it worked over Kory fairly handily. She nods at Tre for a few moments, "Tre, I am going to ask you for a favor, please." The fact that his friends have been hurt, mind controlled is very beyond messing with people he cares about. As he looks over Star, then back to Kara who all this was about. Someone actually had the nerves to target her, then for them to attack Star. His breathing slows, but he does put on a soft smile, but it looks a little forced and his hands does clench up into fists. With the information he has about whats happend, going back to the scene will not do anything to help. It could result in him getting killed. He tries to will himself to calm, but he's taking by surprise when Star asks a favor of him. "Huh...uh..Yeah, whatever you need." he says as he looks to Star. Starfire says, "Kara, with your permission with my pose I'll explain what I mean, but it will be a way to help let Tre participate more in the cleanup events here. :)" Starfire is going to ICly ask him (if you two like the idea) to shadow Kara, as now Kory is fairly sure that someone is specifically targeting her. Kara Zor-El says, "that's fine with me" Starfire nods over and turns to Tre, "I am going to ask you to protect Kara. Someone seems to be specifically targeting her, whether to destroy her reputation or kill her. They seem to be familiar with the Titans as well. You are our newest member, so they will not be familiar with you. They will not know you, your strengths. You can keep around her and they will not know you, and they cannot stop you. Watch her, and help protect her." Kara Zor-El pauses, wanting to say something about the idea of having Tre 'protect' her - how if this person has the resources to do this to Starfire, and is prepared for combatting a Kryptonian, that it would be too dangerous for Tre... but after the stuff she said to Tre while under Red K, she decides not to. After all, Batman... Robin.... Nightwing.... Huntress... Lady Blackhawk - none of them have powers but they're more than capable as well. Still, makes the Kryptonian teen nervous that Tre might put himself in danger to protect her. She's supposed to be the superstrong, invulnerable being with dozens of powers - she should be protecting her friends, not having her friends have to protect her. Kara takes a little breath, hoping at least that Tre will be careful when doing this, if he decides to. Though it's a foregone conclusion in Kara's mind. She knows that Tre would definitely say yes to protecting his friend - that's just the type of person he is. Brow raises slightly at the request from Starfire. There is no hesitation, "You got it." he says with a smile. Now how he was going to do this is another story, he looks over to Kara and hugs her, "Guess we are partners." He chuckles, though there is a serious tint to his eyes. Letting Kara go, he looks to Starfire, "What were you able to gather or were you attack immediately when you and Lady Blackhawk came on the scene?" he asks. Having been trained with Nightwing, and Arsenal, and well majority of the Titans, Tre still has a bit to go, but he would not allow his training to cause him not to fight. He just has to be smarter this his opponents, but then there is a brief flicker in him, Karas words, but he shakes his head. He has faith in himself and his friends. Starfire smiles over at Kara, "Thank you Kara." Another thought hits her, "Zinda no doubt was able to gather some infromation over on the men who instigated the fight. They will be on the guard for any of us or the Birds searching for them.. But they would not be aware of Tre. He could take over the investigation as none of them know who he is." Kara Zor-El peers at Starfire. "What sort of information about them. Does she know where they are?" She frowns, clenching her fists a bit. Starfire thinks over, and shakes her head over at Kara, "No, you would not go after them. Kara, they are specifically targeting you. If you go after them, they will be expecting you and have weapons available to engage you. Please, trust in us." Having not said anything, for now he was just listening. As Kara clenches her fist a bit, he puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, calm down." he says and looks to Star, "What all did you find out, so that can help me with taking up this investigation?" he asks. Starfire nods over, "I assume Zinda will have the names of some of the others at the club. Tre, if Zinda is willing, I would like for you to work with her investigating this. She can help train you and you can be her backup." Kara Zor-El frowns a bit, fists still clenched. "I probably should go too. Since they were involved in what they did to me. I could have killed people while I was like that." Starfire glances over at Kara, "No you will not. That is an order, Kara. You are already compromised as this was targetted specifically against you, and we know they have things specifically -to- target you." Nodding to Starfire, Tre looks to Kara, "Trust in me. I will get these bastards for you and the rest of our team." he says. His hand moves to her fist, he then looks to Starfire, "Could you contact Zinda for me? I would like to begin my training as soon as possible. We don't have the time to be on the defensive, at least with you all here, Zinda and myself could do what must be done." he says. Pausing for a moment, "Then call you all in on the last strike against them." he says to her. "I will make sure I'm around here as well, with you Kara, I'm not going to let them get to you again." Kara Zor-El still frowns. But then says "Fine." After a very long pause. She looks over at Tre, after looking at Starfire's injuries. "You better be careful though." Starfire nods over, "He will, Supergirl. And thank you." She gives Tre a half hug, as much as she can from her state of the medbay, "You are not alone. We will all protect you." And there it is, confidence from the others instilled into him, a blush does appears on his face and he knows that look that Kara gives him. "I will. I promise." he smiles and he returns the hug that is given to him by Star. He does make sure not to touch where she is hurt at, "THanks." he says as he looks to Starfire. Arm still around Starfire. "Well I think you.." he looks to Kori, "need to get some sleep." he smiles and hugs her again. "So go ahead and lay down and let the med-droid work on you." he says as he moves from her side and walks over to the closet of blankets and brings one back over for Starfire and starts to cover her up. He looks to Kara, "How about we go down a few levels so she can rest and we can grab something to eat. All of this bonding is making me hungry." he smiles. Seems like Tre is back to rare form. Starfire glances over at Tre now, seeing he wishes to talk to her about something, but files it away for later now to rest. For now, she goes to close her eyes then to meditate quietly and wait over for his return as she returns the hug. Supergirl heads off to the elevator to try to busy herself while others follow up on the investigation.